My Savior, My Lover
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Kagome has almost been Killed by Kikyou, Sesshoumaru saves her and takes her to his group. The pair slowly fall in love with each other, but can they live peacefully. Dedicated to Lady Nefertiti.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It is evening, before dinner and the sun is just starting to set. We stop to make camp about an hour ago and now have all settled in. I watch from across camp as Inuyasha sits with his back against a tree, Kikyou in his lap.

They cuddle together, ignoring everything and everyone around them. Inuyasha let Kikyou join our group about week ago. I wanted to leave right then, I wanted to be anywhere but here, with them. The only reason I have not already left is because of Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, they had done nothing wrong. They had been considerate of my feelings and had all tried to keep Kikyo and Inuyasha away from me, but now I am re-considering my position.

I watch as Inuyasha frames her face with his hands mindful of his claws, he bends down and when he finally kisses her, I cannot help but shake my head in disbelief and disgust. I quickly stand up and grab my pack, bow, and arrows I have to get out of here. Sango notices my movements and looks up at me.

"Where are you going Kags?" she says.

"To the hot springs, "I answer quickly.

"I will come. . ."

"No Sango, I need some time to myself"

"Sure"

"Thanks"

I quickly walk out of camp and head towards the hot springs I had found earlier in the day. On the long walk there, my mind races as I think about all the things that have happened recently.

Inuyasha lead me on for 2 years! Why? Why would he say that he wanted to be with me and then suddenly break it off and bring Kikyou into the group? He told me that he loved me.

He lied, he never loved me. I was just his replacement until he could get the real thing, Kikyou. I look up at the setting sun and cannot help but feel alone. I have held all of my tears from the past week in. I refuse to let Inuyasha, or Kikyo for that matter, think they have the upper hand and see me cry.

I am alone now and my unshed tears come to my eyes. This time, I let them fall. I start to shake and sob, letting all my frustrations out. I go over to the nearest tree, set my pack, bow, and arrows down, and sit down my back against the tree. My legs up to my chest with my arms wrapped around them, I lay my head down on them and start to cry softly releasing the pain I feel.

"Why Inuyasha, why did you do this to me? Why did you hurt me?" I say to the wind out loud.

So engrossed in my pain and resentment, I am not aware of my surroundings. I do not notice that now, I have company.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

My group and this one are following Naruku's path, going to the places that he was last seen. Rin chats to Jaken about flowers and the toad pretends to care, although the toad could care less. We continue on our way, following out mission to destroy Naraku when a familiar scent hits my nose. I stop in mid stride and turn in the direction of the scent.

_'Miko'_

"Jaken"

"Yes my Lord"

"You will stop here for the night. Make camp."

"Yes my Lord"

"Protect Rin. If anything happens to her, I will kill you."

I start to walk towards the north, towards the miko's scent. I have always been able to pick out her scent, especially around those other humans. She bathes regularly, unlike most of the humans. When she is clean, her scent is of sakura blossoms in the spring. However, now her scent is marred by the smell of salt. She cries.

'What has the half-breed done now?'

I quickly break into a sprint towards the Miko. I do not understand why I feel the need to go to her, but I have never denied myself anything, and at the least, I am curious of the miko.

'More than Curious'

'Silence'

'We are one, you wish to silence yourself'

'Curiosity, nothing more'

'More'

'Nothing more, nothing less'

'She is powerful, we seek power'

'Yes, but this one does not require a petty trinket'

'No, we are more powerful, but who seeks her power?

'Hn'

'You understand'

Naraku will be dealt with and the ** is dead

'She is not'

'Naraku'

'They work together to bring down the Miko'

'The half-breed?'

'Unaware of the miko's plans'

'Hn'

'We can save her, and keep her. She can help destroy Naraku. Rin will need her, she is becoming mature.'

'Understood'

My beast fades as I agree to its proposition. Another scent is picked up by my nose.

'The half-demons wench'

I can feel the miko moving towards her. I will get there soon.

**Kagome's POV**

My sobbing soon turns into hiccups and I wipe the tears from my face with the back of my hand. As I finally regain my composure, I notice a strong spiritual energy right beside me. I look up find Kikyou standing beside me with an arrow pointed straight at me.

She smirks at me, evilly. I don't know what the she wants but I am not going to wait here unprotected and find out. I reach for my own bow and arrows when she blasts her arrow into my shoulder.

I bite my lip to keep from screaming out in pain and I end up breaking my lip and blood runs into my mouth. I do not want to give Kikyou the satisfaction to hear me scream in pain.

"I thought you would die with that arrow copy," she says.

"Why do you want to kill me?" I ask.

"Because Inuyasha still love's you. I guess if I want him all to myself you are just going to have to die. The shikon shards you possess will be mine also but, they are just extra"

"Then go ahead and kill me, I have nothing left to live for," I scream at her.

I have been betrayed and left to die by the one person I loved the most. I have nothing and no one. Kikyou readies another arrow to shoot at me but before she can fire it, a green whip knocks the bow and arrow right out of her hand. I turn to look where it came from and standing there, right in front of us is none other than Sesshomaru. He is on Kikyo in an instant, holding Tokijin at her throat. She seems not to care and does nothing but smirk at him.

"Miko you will leave now or I will kill you where you stand.

Kikyo nods her head and Sesshomaru pushes her away. She turns to look at me and smirks again.

"This is not over copy."

"It is dark miko, you will not come near her again."

She bends down and picks up her bow and arrows and turns to look at me again. After giving me glare she turns around and quickly leaves. I finally give in to the pain I am feeling from my shoulder.

I try to hold my shoulder around the arrow to try and stop the bleeding but it's not helping but before I know it, Sesshomaru is kneeling beside me. I give him a weird look and can't help but wonder if he is going to kill me. I start to feel a little dizzy, probably from the blood loss. Sesshomaru hand closes around the arrow and pulls it out in one move. I moan in pain and soon everything goes black.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

The miko faints after I pull the arrow out. I throw the arrow aside it is no longer important. I feel compelled to help her. I reach into my hariko? and pull a big piece of cloth of and wrap it around her shoulder and tie it. It will stop the bleeding for now at least until I get her back to my camp and Rin can undress her to clean it better.

I pick up her bow, arrows, and the strange pack I have seen her carry and swing them onto my shoulder. I am careful picking her up, I do not want to hurt her.  
She is cold. I pull her close to me and I start to run back towards my camp. We will be there quickly. I reach my camp in a matter of minutes. Rin and Jaken are sitting across from each other at the camp soon as they hear me come Rin greets me.

"Lord Sesshomaru welcome back" Rin says with a smile.

Her smile fades when she see's the miko in my arms.

"What happened to Kagome-Chan?"

"She is hurt; you will see to her wound"

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru"

I take the Miko over and lay her down on Rin's blanket by Ah-Un and set her things down next to her. I walk over to a tree and sit down at the base of it.

_'You will heal miko, and you will live.'_

**Hi everyone, OK my other new fic ' How To Trap A Taiyoukai 101' has been taken down by request, I am dedicating this story to my best friend Lady Nefertiti. This fic is for you girl. OK it has started out sad, I worked super hard on it, please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Wow I am so HAPPY with what I got for the first chapter, 15 reviews, I think I broke my record maybe on how many reviews I got on one chapter. I have worked super hard on it, Also Rin goes from talking in first person to third later in the chapter.**

**Rin's POV**

I set to work at cleaning Kagome Chan's wounds. I do my best because I know Lord Sesshomaru is expecting my best. I remember the little white box that Kagome-Chan always carries around in her bag with patches for wounds.

I pull her back over to me and start to shuffle threw it. After a little bit I finally find the while box with the red x on it. I pick it up out of the bag and set it down beside me.

I open it up and find the bandages I seen before. I pick them up and set them out on the lid. I grab some water and a cloth and wipe off her wounds.

I then place the bandages on them and grab the role of stuff and place it over them to keep them in place. I place what I did not use in the box and place it back in her bag and set down beside her and wait for her to wake up.

**Kagome's POV**

After being struck by Kikyou's arrow everything went dark. I can now faintly hear some people talking and a fire cracking close by. I cannot make out what they are saying.

I slowly open my eyes up and try to set up but I am only pushed back down. I turn my head to the left and find Sesshomaru kneeling over me.

"You do not need to move Miko or it will open up your wound."

"Thanks."

I lie back down and let my head rest. It does hurt and I can feel my wound pulsing. I look up at Sesshomaru and find him staring up at the sky. I say.

"Why did you save me from Kikyou Sesshomaru?"

"Hn, You are more powerful then that Mike and could of easily taken care of her."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Do not test this Sesshomaru's patience."

"Don't test mine either."

"Hn, if you must know you are a vital person in the defeat of Naraku."

"Oh."

I turn my head away from him and stare at the fire. I see Rin lying beside it asleep. The toad is not far away and looks like he is sleeping now.

'_What was I expecting him to say? He is the Lord of Ice'._

I close my eyes and let my body relax. I soon feel myself fall into a deep peaceful sleep.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I listen as the Miko's breathing slows and I know she is asleep. I turn my head and look down at her, she is sleeping so peacefully.

Before I can stop myself, my hand moves down to her face that is bathed in moon light. I move a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

I catch myself and pull my hand back and turn my head around. I stare up at the stars and try to get my thoughts off of the beautiful miko lying not too far from me.

I watch over the group all night as the moon goes down and the sun comes up. Not long after Dawn I hear the Miko's heart beat speed up and I spare a glance her way and see her eyes flutter open.

I let her set up and I can hear her groaning in pain. She sits the whole way up and looks around camp. When her eyes settle on me I advert my eyes else wear.

**Kagome's POV**

After waking up and looking around camp and when my eyes settle on Sesshomaru I see him advert his eyes else wear.

I pay him no attention and stand up and stretch, but still careful not to hurt my wound and further. I look over at Rin who is curled up beside Ah-Un and smile.

I walk over to her and kneel down beside her, I use my good arm and start to wake her. It does not take long for her to wake up, she opens her eyes and rubs the sleep out of them, Once she see's that it's me she says.

"Lady Kagome how is your shoulder, Rin tried to do a good job on it."

"First Rin you did a perfect job and it is feeling much better. Second you know you don't half to call me Lady Kagome."

"Then Rin will call you Kagome-sama."

"Ok Rin."

"Ya, Will Kagome-sama be traveling with Rin?"

"Um, I don't really know Rin."

"Okay."

Rin stands up and walks over to Sesshomaru. She bows to him and says.

"Good Morning Lord Sesshomaru, May Rin go to the nearby stream to fish"

"Hn."

Before I know it Rin has run off. I stare in amazement at Sesshomaru. How could he leave a human child run off. Without thinking I run off the way Rin did and try to catch up to her.

It does not take long for me to catch her; she is stopped smelling some sunflowers. I walk up beside her while she picks some. She stands up and looks up at me. She takes one of the Sunflower's and says.

"Here Kagome-sama, this is for you."

"Why thank you Rin."

I take the flower from her and put it behind my ear. She smiles and jumps around.

"That flower looks so beautiful on you Kagome-sama."

"Thank you Rin."

"You're welcome Kagome-sama."

We then continue walking towards this stream that Rin mentioned. After a few minutes of lessening to her talking we reach a stream. I then decide to ask her.

"Rin why does Sesshomaru let you travel by yourself?"

"Lord Sesshomaru always has, but he is always there to protect Rin."

"Okay."

She pulls her kimono up above her knees and ties it there and steps into the stream. I lean against a tree on my good shoulder and watch as Rin tries to catch fish.

To tell you the truth she is doing pretty well because ten minutes later she has caught three fish. I take them from her and let her unfold her kimono and we start to walk back towards camp.

We don't get any further than fifteen feet when I hear a laugh not far from us. A very familiar aura flood's all around us and we soon hear.

"Now what are you two out walking around, you should know these wood's are dangerous"

"Naraku"

**Wow not what you expected I bet, Well review if you want another chapter to find out what's going to happen. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi everyone, Ok I know this chapter is not as long as the rest but you will find out at the bottom of the chapter. Please read and review.**

I pull Rin against my side and she clings to me. I glare at Naraku and he can do nothing but smirk at us. I really want to wipe that smirk right off of his face.

"What the hell do you want Naraku?"

"Well my dear little Kagome, you should know what I want."

"Well if you want this jewel Naraku you are going to half to fight me for it."

"It would be my pleasure my dear."

He sends two of his tentacles towards Rin and I, my first instinct is to push Rin behind me and my other one is.

"SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Sesshomaru's POV**

All at once I hear. "SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I jump to the ground and run in the direction Rin and Kagome walked off in earlier. All at once Naraku's vile scent hit's my nose. I speed up and when I break through the woods I see two of his tentacle's flying towards Kagome and Rin.

I unsheathe Tokijin and use my speed and appear of them and slash the tentacles away. I can hear Kagome breath a sight of relief. Naraku smirks and says.

"Well hello Lord Sesshomaru."

"What are you doing here Naraku?"

"Ask the Miko."

I do not dare turn my head to look at Kagome; my eyes never leave Naraku as I say. "What does he mean by that Miko?"

"He wants the Jewel."

"Hn."

I turn my attention fully to Naraku, I lift Tokijin. I then send a attack right at Naraku, when it disappears he is standing there behind a then starts to attack me.

**Kagome's POV**

I grab a hold of Rin and run over to the side lines away from Sesshomaru's and Naraku's fight. I hold Rin very close to me. I can tell by the way that she is holding onto me that she is scarred for her life.

I notice she is not longer holding the fish. I look around and spy them over where we were standing. I watch as Sesshomaru and Naraku fight, I know at least Sesshomaru will not run away, Naraku usually does when I know he is going to lose.

After another ten minutes Sesshomaru sends a powerful attack right at Naraku, it does not even get close to him that Miasma surrounds him and floats up into the air.

"I will be back."

Then he is gone into thin air, Rin let's go of me and run's over to Sesshomaru whom just finished sheathing Tokijin. She attaches herself to his leg and cries out.

"Oh, lord Sesshomaru, thank you for saving Rin and Kagome-sama."

"Hn."

He placed a hand on top of her head and pet it. After a few more moments she releases his leg and step back and turns her head to look at me.

"Are not going to come over Kagome-sama?"

"Of course I am."

I slowly walk over to Sesshomaru and Her. She looks up at me with a huge smile on her face and then look's at Sesshomaru. I would really like to know what she is thinking about.

**Rin's Thought's**

_Okay, I need to start to put my plan into action and get Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome-sama together. When we get back to Camp I am going to need to talk to Jaken._

_I will get Lord Sesshomaru to love Kagome-sama and then I will have a big happy family again. Lord Sesshomaru can be my father. Kagome-sama can be my Mother, and Master Jaken will be my care taker._

**End Of Rin's Thought's**

**Ok that was the end of chapter 3, know it was short but I really wanted to end it with Rin's Thought's So the little devil wants to put Sesshoumaru and Kagome together. You will half to review if you want to find out. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ok here is chapter 4, I worked really hard on it and I hope you like it. Also if some words are missing here and there that's my computer doing that. Please read and review.**

**Naraku's POV**

After escaping from Sesshoumaru and Kagome I instantly head back to my castle. I land near the main door and walk into it, Kanna is instantly at my side along with the boy Kohaku.

She holds her Miror up,I look into it and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are fighting. Sesshoumaru and the Miko watching the little human brat. I smirk, that human bratt means alot to Sesshoumaru, if I can get to her he will surly follow,along with the Miko,and the jewel.

"Thank you Kanna"

"Yes Naraku"

"Kohaku,go with Kanna, take Hakudoshi as well and find the half bread"

"Yes Master Naraku"

"Good"

The two quickly leave my site.I start walking up to my room, I smirk as I see Kagura walking towards me. When she goes to pass me I grab her arm,push her up against the wall and capture her lips.

She willingly kiss's me back and wraps her arms around my neck, I smirk into the kiss, She does not have a clue what I plan to use her for. She thinks I love her but it's far from it, I wish to impregnate her, to have a heir that is strong enough to take over the world.

I pick her up and carry her the rest of the way down the hall and into my room,shutting the door behind me. I go over to my bed and lay her down,before long we are both naked.

**Kagome's POV**

After thanking Sesshoumaru for saving Rin and I we all head back to camp. We walk into it and Jaken is running around like a mad man. When he see's Sesshoumaru he instantly stops.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you have returned"

"Hn"

He walks towards the other end of camp,Rin runs over to Jaken to talk to him and I stair at Sesshoumarus back as he stairs out into the long he leave's, I make sure my scences are on high alert,Naraku got past me once and I am sure not going to let that happen again.

I go over to my pack and set down beside it, I reach in it and search for a few minutes and I finally pull out my hair hair is quiet a mess. I set to work on getting my hair looking better.

When I finish Sesshoumaru still has not returned yet, I place it back in my pack and pull out a Steelers Hair in Japan we know the World Famous Steelers. I grab my hair and tie it up into a high pony tail.

I get ready to stand up when Sesshoumaru comes walking into camp with 2 dead,already skinned rabbits. He holds them out to Rin and she quickly takes them and get's them ready to put over the fire.

He walks silently over to the tree he was at when I woke up and set's back down. His eyes close,he looks almost like he could be asleep but I know Sesshoumaru enough to know that he never sleeps. Demon's do not need at much sleep as Humans does.

Rin comes over and set's down beside me and starts to talk. I quickly grab my brush and take some of her hair. She looks at me weirdly but when I start to brush her hair she really enjoys it.

_' Note,when going back to my time get Rin a Brush '_

I come her hair out and it now shines in the sun, I make her a big tail and she really likes it. She quickly gets up and run's over and stands in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Look What Kagome-sama did to Rin's hair"

He opens his eyes up and looks at her hair. He nod's his head which make's Rin smile from ear to ear. Rin love's Sesshoumaru more then life itself I think.

She heads back towards me but stops at the fire to check on the rabbit. I can tell by the glint that show's up in her eyes that they must be done. She quickly grabs them up and blows on them to cool them off.

She comes over to me and hands me one with a smile on her face.

"Here Lady Kagome"

"Thank you Rin"

"Your welcome"

She sets down beside me and starts to eat her rabbit. I can silently here Jaken cursing under his breath,something about Rin would't give him any or something like that. Well I am sure not sharing mine with that toad that I know does not like me.

I eat my rabbit silently. I lissen as Rin chatts away to me, and nod and answer her when it is needed. Out of the corner of my eye I look at Sesshoumaru

I stair across camp and watch as the Miko and Rin chat silently. I know the Miko is also keeping a eye on me. I tunr my head up to the sky and look at it as the sun that is no starting to get high in the sky.

When they both finish eating I stand up and they both look at me. I do not look at them and turn around.

"Get ready,we are leaving"

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru"

Rin quickly packs up camp and Kagome put the fire out. I start walking with Jaken right behind me, Rin and Kagome are both ridding on Ah-Un. The continue talking.

After walking halfd the morning the strong smell of a wolf hheading straight for us. I hear the Miko gasp behind me and she quickly starts walking fast trying to get beside me. A bunch of swirling winds head our way,or should I say The Miko's way.

They stop right in front of her and from it releveals a wolf deam that I have seen before. The same wolf demon that had his wolves kill Rin. I can hear Rin's heart beat speed up,before I know it she is standing behind me holding onto my pant leg.

The wolf demon grabs Kagomes hands and gives her a look that makes me scarred. He speaks in a lovers voice.

"Kagome how's my woman"

"Kouga I have told you before I am not your woman"

"So where's mutt face, to chicken to show himself"

"No,I don't travel with him any more"

He then notices the 3 other people, also including Ah-Un standing not to far away from me. His head snaps to Sesshoumaru and I can see the heated gase Sesshoumaru is giving him. It then hit's me when I see Rin hiding behind him. Kouga's wolves were the one's that killed her.

"Your the mutt's half brother Sesshoumaru right?"

"Hn, give me one good reason wolf why I shouldn't end your miserable life here and now"

"Hey wo wo, I just came here to pick up my Woman"

I am getting so tired of this. You would think of after 3 years of telling Kouga that I am not his woman it would makes its way threw his think skull but it still has not. I shake my head and step in front of Kouga, blocking their view from one another.

"What is it Kagome? Do you want to go?"

"No Kouga, how many times do I half to tell you this. I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!!!!!!!!"

I yell as loud as I can. Kouga bakcs down and hold's his ears. I know he also has some what sensetive ears, none like Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. Wait o Crap Sesshoumaru.

I slowly turn my head in Sesshoumaru direction and see him looking as calm and collected as ever. I turn my head abck around and face Kouga. I instantly regret it because a look of pure misery is on his face.

"Why Kagome?"

His voice is lassed with sorrow. I can feel tears coming to my eyes, I don't want Kouga to never be my friend again but I needed to get it threw to his that I do not love him more then a friend.

"Kouga, I just don't love you like that. I love you as a very good friend. Plus Ayaime loves you"

"I don't care, all I ever wanted was you Kagome, you, and now that that's gone, I don't know what to do"

"Kouga I still want to be friends, tell me you understand that"

"I understand"

But by the saddness in his voice it makes me feel horible. Before I can say another word to him he takes of running the way he came from and stair at where he was standing.

I turn slowly around and face Sesshoumaru. Rin comes out from behind Sesshoumaru and looks at me.

"Lady Kagome, do you know that mean wolf?"

"Yes I do Rin. He is not mean any more, what he did in the past I know is going to be hard for you to forget, but he has changed"

"Ok"

I look up at Sesshoumaru and say. "I need some time to think,"

"Hn"

I go over to Ah-Un and pick my pack up and put it onto my back. I also grab my bow and arrows and place them on my shoulders. I turn around and get ready to take a step only to find Rin standing there.

"Lady Kagome you can't leave Rin"

I kneel down to her level so I can look into her eyes.

"Rin I will be back, I just need some time to think over somethings and sort threw some stuff in my life"

"Ok,but Lady Kagome"

"Now what did I tell you about the Lady Kagome stuff Rin?"

"Not to call you Lady Kagome any more"

"Good, now give me a hug"

Run runs over andp uts her arms around my neck and hold's onto me. I wrap my arms around her small frame and give her a big hug. When we pull back she looks up at me and says.

"Will Kagome-sama promise Rin that she will come back?"

"I promise you Rin I will come back"

"Good"

I stand up and walk away from her, I stand in front of Sesshoumaru and look him straight in the eye.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru for your hospitality, and saving my life" I bow to him showing my respect.

"Hn"

He turns his head away from me,not even willing to ignolig me any more. What should I of expected for the Ice King. I shake my head free of those thoughts.

I move away and start walking away from the group that I have somehow in the 2 short days come to love. I don't know but I think I am going to miss them, but right now I need my alone time.

I head off towards the East, hopping to reach Kaede's village soon. I really need to talk to Kaede, I know I am dum to do so because Kikyou will 9 times out of 10 be there along with Inuyasha who will not be very happy. The little dead clay pot probubly twisted the story around saying I tried to shoot her with my arrow.

After walking for another hour or so my stomach starts to growl with the need for food. I reach around into my back pack and pull out a little box of Chocolate chip cookies.

I start to nibble on them,never stopping for a break. After traveling with Inuyasha for 3 years you kinda get used to no stop walking all day long. That is we did until I said stop for a break.

_' O Inuyasha, I still Love you so'_

**Ok that was chapter 4, I hope you liked it, If you did Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

I watched as the Miko walked off on her own. I knew by the way she was headed that she was headed back to that village by the well. I shake my head and continue walking.

I could still smell her delicious scent of Jasmine surrounding me, it is intoxicating to 2 hours of walking I find a suitable cave at the side of a mountain. After making sure no demons or humans in habit it Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un come in.

Jaken leaves and goes not far into the woods and comes back out 15 minutes later with a arm load of fire wood and a dead rabbit. I never knew the Toad could be so resourceful.

"Jaken, I am leaving, If anything happens to Rin while I am gone, it will be your life."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Hn."

I walk away and back into the woods. I can smell and storm nearing. It will not take long for it to spring. I head towards the Miko's scent. I need to bring her back to my camp, I do not know why I am acting this way.

I do know that if the Miko get's sick and Rin would find out she would hate me for ever for letting Kagome go out in a storm and she get's sick.

I speed up as The rain starts to pour down, with the rain it's a little harder to track the Miko's scent but with my speed I can get to her in not time at all.

After running for a few more miles I come upon the Miko who is laying under a tree shivering. I know the rain is not good for a human and I do not want to deal with a sick human.

I step under the tree and kneel down beside her. She looks up at me with gratitude on her face. I see her go to pick her bag and bow and arrows up but I beat her to it and throw them over my shoulder.

I pick her up and hold her against my body. I can feel just how cold she is against my skin. She snuggles against me and mumbles.

"Your so warm Sesshoumaru."

"Hn."

I start running back to the cave I left the other at. Half way threw the trip I look down at the Miko and find her asleep. She is not shivering any more but she is still cold, when I get there I will place her by the fire.

The storm is raging and getting worse by the minute, lightening strikes and it lights up the night sky. I can see the cave right up ahead. In less then two seconds I am inside.

I see that Rin and Jaken have moved the camp farther back into the cave where they will not be effected by the weather.

I walk near the fire where Rin has lay ed her blanket out for sleep, I kneel down ,laying Kagome down. I go to get up but find I can't because of the Miko's iron grip on my hariko.

"Kagome."

Rin runs over to Kagome's side, She starts to look her over, anyone that can see will see that the Miko is shivering. I hope the fire warms her up enough tonight so that she will not catch a cold.

I take my boa off and wrap it around the miko to keep her warm. You visibly can see her snuggling into it. I can tell by her breathing that she is defiantly in a deep deep sleep.

I walk over to one side of the cave, set down and lean against the wall. I watch as Rin sets beside Kagome for the next half hour. I hear her yawn, she looks like she could fall asleep at any time.

"Rin go to sleep?"

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru."

She instantly stands up but very wobbly. She goes over to Ah-Un, who is laying down. She lays down against he, cuddling into him. Soon I hear the even tone of her breathing, she is asleep.

I silently stand up and walk over to her. I easily grab her blanket out from inside Ah-Un's saddle bags. I kneel down next to her, on any normal summer night it would not be cold but with this storm it is chilly out.I lay the blanket out over her, she smiles in her sleep and mumbles.

"Thanks Lord Sesshoumaru."

If anyone would of seen me do this, they would of thoughts me crazy. The great Dog Generals son tending to two human females. I smile a rare smile.

I stand up, walking back over and taking me old position back. I listen to Jaken's loud snoring but the storm rares over it easily. I watch the storm all night.

It is now nearing dawn but the storm has still not let up, I am getting frustrated from it. Naraku right now has the upper hand, I will not let the half breed over power this Sesshoumaru.

I hear a noise which makes me move my gases over to the Miko. She is setting up stretching her arms. She looks around at her surroundings and then her gases finally lands upon this Sesshoumaru. Our eyes stay connected for a long time until she breaks the silence.

"Why did you come and get me Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn, I did not want to deal with Rin."

"No, I know you Sesshoumaru, you do not succumb to the will of a human child. Why?"

"Hn, that is for this Sesshoumaru to know and you to find out Miko."

"Hm, be that way then."

I watch as she stands up, the really inappropriate short skirt that she always has on flys up and I get a really good look at. _' No this Sesshoumaru will not think of a human woman that way.'_

I watch as she walks close to the front of the cave. The strong winds from the storm throw her black hair all over. Unlike all the other human women her hair is not brown, but naturally black.

I stand up and walk up beside her. I see her watching me from the corner of my eye, I can tell by her very powerful aura that she has grown in power since the first time I meant her.

_' Inuyasah is such a foo, chosing a dead clay pot over a living Miko. It's his loss, I will keep the Miko under my care so when I come across Naraku she can take care of him.'_

**OK that was chapter 5. I really worked hard on it. I hope you like it. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Kagome's POV**

I keep a good eye on Sesshomaru, The air that the storm is blowing in is cold. I wrap my arms around my mid section and run my hands up and down my arms to try to keep them warm. I close my eyes as another huge gust of wind blows straight for us.

I wait expecting to be hit with the large gust of wind but for some reason all I feel is a little breeze. I open my eyes up to find Sesshomaru standing in front of me blocking the wind from getting to me.

I look up into his golden eyes, I get trapped in them. I try to say something to him but it gets stuck in my throat but I am unable to speak. I can feel my heart beat speeding up as I stared at him, I never really until now knew he was so hot.

_'No Kagome bad thoughts, you are not falling for the infamous Taiyoukai.'_

_**'What if you are?'**_

_'Who are you?'_

_**'Your inner self.'**_

_'Oh, also I am not falling for Sesshomaru. He hates humans.'_

_**'Well if he hates humans like you say, then why does he keep Rin around?'**_

_'Well I guess for entertainment purposes.'_

_**'Maybe, then why did he also save you and have Rin heal you. Then when you left come and get you and bring you back to this cave?'**_

_'Okay I do not know the answer to that is. I don't know maybe he wants my help with Naraku or something?'_

_**'Well then ask him.'**_

_'Okay.'_

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I watch as the Miko talks with her inner self. I do not know why I stepped in front of her when the wind came; it was just a reaction of my body. Her eyes meet mine and stay there.

_'The Miko I will say is more filled in then the rest of the human girls her age. No Sesshomaru this is bad.'_

_**'Is it now? It's not like she is weak. She would prove to be a strong mate in battle and birth us strong pups.'**_

_'I am not going to follow in my Father's footsteps and mate a human woman.'_

_**'Yes Father may of matted a human woman but Izayoi was far from strong. Kagome on the other hand is the strongest Miko we have ever encountered. She is also beautiful.'**_

_'Yes. I will agree with you on that. But I will still not take her as my mate.'_

_**'We will just half to see about that.'**_

_'What do you plan to do about that?'_

_**'I am not going to tell you.'**_

_'You will tell This Sesshomaru this instant.'_

But instead of a response, I am presented with laughter as the voice of my inner demon travels to the back of my head where it stays. I look back at Kagome who must of finally snapped out of her train of thought.

**Kagome's POV**

I snap out of my thoughts and find Sesshomaru's intense gaze staring at me. I open my mouth to say something but no words come out. I get lost in is mesmerizing golden eyes. Finally after a few moments I shake my head.

"Sesshomaru, why did you come and get me last night? And why did you save me from Kikyou?"

He turns his head away from mine to look out of the cave. I let my head fall down. _'What was I expecting, a full- fledged answer?'_

"I do not know why I came to get you last night, but I can tell you why I saved you from the wench."

I snap my head up to him, giving him my full attention. "Why Sesshomaru?"

"Well first off she has made an alliance with Naraku. He has restored her life so she is no longer one of the undead."

My eyes go wide in shock. How in the hell could this happen. I cannot believe it. "Go on."

"There were two reasons she wanted you dead. One so she could have my half-breed brother all to herself and to get the jewel off of you. Probably to give to Naraku."

"I can not believe that she is alive. How in the hell didn't I see it. Well she can have Inuyasha all to herself because I am done with him."

"Why do you say that? I thought you were as you humans call it, _in love _with my half brother?"

"Not anymore, he broke my heart one too many times."

"Is that why you left then Miko?"

"Yes. I could not stand to be around him or her. It just hurt."

"Hn."

He turns his head back to look outside the cave. The storm is roaring on, looking like it is never ever going to stop. I stare out; I back up a little and lean against the cave wall.

I shiver and close my eyes. Why didn't I listen to mama and not wear my jeans and a sweater instead of my school uniform.

A strong burst of air comes flying into the cave which takes my skirt and it flies up into the air, revealing to Sesshomaru my pink silky underwear. My eyes snap open and I quickly grip my skirt and try to hold it down.

I slowly move my eyes up to Sesshomaru's eyes. My face is instantly covered in a blush because Sesshomaru is staring back at me intently.

_'Oh God, I so wish he didn't see that.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I watch the Miko as a strong gust of wind flies into the cave, lifting the bottom of her very inappropriately short kimono into the air. Giving me a very good view of the rest of her long, toned legs.

The miko has always worn such inappropriate clothes around, far to short and revealing, though I am not complaining. Her legs are well toned from the hours of walking across the country at the half breeds fast pace.

Her face turns as red as a tomato, I smirk at her look. She looks just so innocent. To most people she would seem nothing but a innocent human woman, but most demons know better. She holds power that can rival mine, she just needs trained to control those powers.

Her face turns towards mine to see if I am looking at her. I let a smirk crawl up onto my face, which makes her face go ever redder, though I cannot believe that could happen.

_'So she is embarrassed, maybe I need to tease her some more.'_

I don't know what came over me to make me act like this but before I know what is happening I have the Miko over my shoulder, like a sack of potatoes, running out of the cave into the pouring rain.

I run for a while, getting both of us soaked to the bone. I soon spot a tree up ahead that has good enough cover from the rain. I quickly run under it, dropping the Miko very unceremoniously on the ground.

She rubs her behind while glaring up at me. I wait for her to make a rude comment to me.

"You know, why did you do that Mr. Stick up your ass?" She yells, with anger in her voice.

"Hn." I reply.

I know how she hates me doing that, I can see it in her face that I have angered her further. She stands up faster than a regular human should, she then starts pocking me in the chest while she rambles on a hundred words a minute.

"You know mister, why did you throw me over your shoulder like I am some animal. Then why did."

I tone her beautiful angelic voice out of my hearing. _'The half breed was so stupid to take the dead Miko over Kagome. Kagome is much stronger than the other dead Miko. Maybe I should show the half breed just what he lost.'_

She is still rambling on a mile a minute. I let a smirk crawl onto my lips as I watch her eyes get wide. I lean towards her and she still talks. I silence her by placing my lips on top of hers.

**Kagome's POV**

I rattle on a mile a minute to Sesshomaru, before I know what is happening he is kissing me. I stood still, to shocked to move a muscle.

'_Why in the hell is Sesshomaru kissing me? I am a human. He hates humans. But why is him kissing me so freaking good.'_

I snap out of my shocked state, I close my eyes, kissing him back. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to his body. His arms wrap around my waist, pulling me even closer, though watching him armor.

'_Oh My God, Sesshomaru is such a amazing kisser.'_

After a few more seconds of our amazing kiss, Sesshomaru pulls back, staring straight down at me with his golden eyes that seem to cut right through my body, straight to my soul.

I take in raged breaths, trying to get enough air to my oxygen deprived lungs. Inuyasha may of kissed me once before, but it was never like this. I felt energized, I felt sparks between us, and being out of breath must mean something.

"Sesshomaru, what?" I get out.

"Because I felt like it Miko." He replies in a tone I have only ever heard him use with Rin.

"But I thought you hated humans. That you said you would never become like your father?"

"Who said I love you Miko."

"You know I do have a name you know. Kagome. Now say it with me Ka-go-me."

"Do not speak that way to me, Ka-go-me."

Sesshomaru gives me a death look, I know he does not like to be corrected. I really hope I didn't push a button on him to hard. But he wouldn't hurt me. He kissed me. But that doesn't mean anything really, when he said he doesn't love me.

He starts to take some steps towards me, I step backwards trying to keep some distance between our bodies, touching his body make lightening go through my body.

I feel my back come into connection with the tree, my body gets pressed against the tree as Sesshomaru pins me to the tree with his hands on either side of my body.

His face comes down, only inches from mine. I can feel myself starting to blush. With his nose touching mine, he closes his eyes and captures my lips once again.

Adrenalin rush's through my body, I wrap my arms around his neck. I kiss him back with fire, I try to dominate the kiss, but he is not letting that happen.

He nips at my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I am not about to give it to him, But he runs a hand up my body, making me moan out, which he takes as a opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth.

I moan as his hands touch my body, I run my hands through his silver hair. His hair feels so soft under my finger tips, how he keeps it so clean; I have yet to find out.

We soon break the kiss for some much needed air. I take in a big breath of air for my starving lungs. He leans down to my ears; he takes my earlobe into his mouth and starts to suck on it.

It feels so good; I hope he never ever stops. After messing with it for a while he starts to kiss down my neck, nipping ever once and a while. I lean my head to the side, showing him a sign of submission to him.

He kisses back up my neck, capturing my lips again in a sensual kiss. I kiss him back with passion. I have no clue why I am feeling this way about Sesshomaru.

A strike of lightening near us and the sound of thunder makes me break our kiss and burry my head into the crook of his neck. I always hated thunder storms ever since I was a kid.

Sesshomaru picks me up, holding me bridal style in his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck the best I can with my head there. Before I know it he is running at top speed back to the cave.

When we are safely inside the cave a few moments later I still do not release him. He walks over to his previous spot. He sets down with me on his lap. He pushes me up a little away from his body so that he may take his armor off. He then pulls me back down against his body. I relax in his hold, soon falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Hi everyone, Ok here is chapter 7. So things got a little steamy. Will Sesshoumaru's loving streak continue or not? Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Throughout the night I watch as Kagome sleeps soundly in my lap. Some moonlight shines far back into the cave, right over her face, illuminating her in moonlight, making her even more beautiful.

'_Why am I feeling these feelings for Kagome? Why did I kiss her and ravish her body.'_

'**Because you wanted to.'**

'But she is human.'

'**She may be. But being the most powerful Miko around, she would birth powerful pups. Plus when you mate you would give her immortality.'**

_'Hn.'_

I look back down at Kagome, she would make me a great mate, plus it would really irk the half breed if we mated. I lay my head back against the wall, I feel Kagome subconsciously snuggle closer into my chest.

I sit there all night long watching over my pack. Sometime about an hour before dawn the storm finally subsides. It is going to be good getting out of this cave and traveling.

The warm rays of the early morning sunrise flood into the cave, they envelop Kagome in there rays just as the moonlight has. I hear her grown and snuggle her head into my chest more, trying to escape from the sun rays.

I smirk down at the beauty in my arms, she does not want to wake up but she needs to so that I may get up and wake Rin and Jaken up. I lean down close to her ear.

"Time to wake up, Kagome." I whisper in her ear.

I hear her grown and roll over, her eyes open to reveal her sea blue eyes. She looks right up at me with an 'I-am-not-so-happy-to-be-awake-' look. I smirk down at her.

"Why did you wake me up, Sesshomaru?" She replies in a hazy tone.

"Because I need to wake the others up so you all may eat something. This Sesshomaru is getting restless."

**Kagome's POV**

I look at Sesshomaru. _So he's back to the 'this Sesshomaru' stuff now is he? Well it's about time that I change that. I smirk, two can play at this game, and then he will see how annoying he is._

"What if This Kagome doesn't want to get up?" I ask.

He has this bewildered look in his eyes for a second, but it leaves as fast as it appears. "Why are you talking like that?" He asks.

"Well maybe This Kagome wants to."

"Stop it now."

I can hear the angry in his tone. "Well now you know what you sound like when you start your This Sesshomaru crap." I scream.

I jump out of his lap without of second though and stomp out of the cave. I am mad at him for acting that way.

_'How dare he? Just because he is the Lord of the West, doesn't mean he has to act as though he has a stick up his ass.'_

****

Hi everyone, I am sorry for not updating last week like I usually do but my life has been one joy ride lately and I barly have time for writing. Now 2 weeks from today I will be traveling across my home state of Pennsylvania to the Pennsylvania State Bowling Championships. Please wish me luck because you don't win trophys but Scholarship money. I will try to update the Friday before but I will be gone all weekend so I don't know. Please review review review.

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I stand outside of the cave, I lean against a near rock and look up at the rising sun. I have no idea why Sesshoumaru snapped at me like that back there, it made me mad at him.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I watch as Kagome stomps out of the cave, mad, at me. I didn't mean to say anything to her that would hurt her, but I really want to get moving, because we are waisting daylight hunting for the half breed.

I stand up, leaving Jaken and Rin sleeping, I head out of the cave. I stand not far from Kagome who is leaning against a rock. Either she is really mad at meand refuses to speak to me or she has not heard me at all.

**' Go up and appoligies to her you big offe.' My inner beast says.**

_' Don't order me around.' I say._

The smell of salty tears hits my nose like a fast attack. The last thing I had wanted to do was hurt Kagome like I did, I havn't told any one but she means the world to me and more so.

I walk silently up behind her, I am glad that I don't have my armour on right now. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her back against my chest, I lean my head down and nuzzle her neck.

I take a deep breath and breath in her scent of jasmine flowers. I can not believe that I am about to say this.

"I am sorry, Kagome. It was not my intenchions to hurt you." I say.

"Well then why did you talk to me like that. All I was trying to do was be funny." She says.

" I am sorry Kagome, Can you forgive me?"

She turns around in my arms and looks up into my eyes with tears running down on of her eyes like a flowing river. I bring my one hand up and wipe the tears away from her eyes.

" You will half to prove yourself to me before I can forgive you." She says.

I can hear something in her voice, tempting me. I smirk down at her. "How do you think I should do it mate?"

" I think you know just what I mean Sesshoumaru." She says.

"Hn."

I lean down and capture her lips in a soft kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me back with passion. My one hand travels up into her hair to hold her head where it is.

After a few minutes of kissing she pulls back, completly out of breath. I smirk, I am glad to know that I am the only man in her world that can leave her breathless.

"So am I forgiven Kagome?" I ask.

She smiles up at me, " Yes, you are forgiven Sesshoumaru." She says.

"Good."

I lean down and give her a quick kiss on her lips. I step back to give her some space, catching her hand in mine as I do so.

"Are you ready to go back inside and wake everyone?" I ask her.

"Yes." She replys.

"Hn."

We head back into the cave, surprisingly everyone is still sound asleep. Though for Jaken it's no surprise, that imp could sleep through a thunder storm and never realise it.

Kagome's hand leaves mine as she walks over to Rin to wake her up. I pick a rock up that has just happened to appear out of no where, I easly aim it at Jaken and through.

**Kagome's POV**

I place a hand on Rin's shoulder to try and wake her up. I stair off into space thinking about my kiss with Sesshoumaru just moments ago. Never as long as I have known him have I ever heard him appoligies about anything.

I return my attention to Rin as I try to wake her. She soon starts to stur, her eyes soon open and as soon as she see's me a bright smile appears on her face.

"Good morning, Kagome." She says.

"Good morning, Rin." I reply with a smile on my face.

She sets up an strechs while looking around camp and soon finds her center of attention, Sesshoumaru. She gets up and runs over to him and attaches herself to his leg.

"Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru." She says while looking up at him.

"Good morning, Rin." Sesshoumarus says while he pats her head.

Rin unataches herself from Sesshoumaru leg and turns her attention to Jaken. I can see the glint in her eyes, I know she loved to torment Jaken to no end.

"Good morning, Master Jaken." She says, I can tell that by the sweet ness in her voice that she is up to something.

"Rin, what do you want to have to eat for breakfast?" Sesshoumaru says.

"Fish, Lord Sesshoumaru." She replys.

"Hn. Come Miko." He says.

"Okay." I say.

_' So we're back to this Miko stuff again. Maybe I will just half to show my man just how to treat, his miko.'_

I follow Sesshoumaru out of the cave, I don't bother asking where we are going cause I know that I will not get a answer out of him.

I watch as my goodlike lover walks a couple steps in front of me. I don't know how I could of found a man, no Demon, more perfect then Sesshoumaru.

After keeping up with Sesshoumaru pace for a good 10 minutes I open my mouth to ask where in the world we are going. But when we break through the tree line I finally discover where we came to.

A small stream about a half a mile from our cave. I have no idea how Sesshoumaru is planning to get fish out of this fast running stream, I know there is no way he is going to use a sword, but how then.

"Sesshoumaru how in the world are you planning to get fish out of this stream?" I ask, out of curiositly.

"Watch and learn, Kagome." He says.

Soon two of his fingers glow green and a acid whip that I have seen him use countless times, appears. I watch as the whip flys into the water, when he pulls it back there is a fish that is dead on the end of the whip.

He hands the dead fish to me while I still look on in shock, so this is how he always gets the fish. After a few more times we have enough fish for us all to eat.

We head back to camp so that we can get breakfast ready, since the sun is shinning and there are no clouds in the sky, we can finally leave our little cave after days there.

But half way back to the camp I stop dead in my tracks, a all to framiler aura hits me like a speeding bullet. Naraku. And he is at the cave. I drop the fish, I don't have my bow and arrows with me, damn.

Before I know it, Sesshoumaru is holding me bridal style and heading for the cave. I just hope we get there in time.

_' Hold on Rin, We are coming.'_

**Rin's POV**

After Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome left, I set pon my task of annoying Master Jaken. I walk over to Master Jaken who is trying to rest start our fire, with the sweetest smile I can come up with.

"Master Jaken, do you want to play a Game with Rin." I ask.

"No Rin, don't you see that I am trying to start a fire." He says.

"Okay Master Jaken." I say, crossing my arms across my chest, with my pouting face on.

All at once Master Jaken stops working on the fire, his eyes go wide. I turn my head and look where Master Jaken is. I scream because there stands the mean man Naraku.

"Hello, I see dear Lord Sesshoumaru has left you both alone, and defenslis." He says.

I run behind Master Jaken. Master Jaken holds the staff of two heads up infront of him.

"Get out of here you evil half breed. Lord Sesshoumaru will be back any minute. Then he will kill you." Master Jaken says.

"Haha, he will not return to save you. He has ran off with the Miko he brought here." Naraku says.

"Thanks not true. Lord Sesshoumaru would never abandon us for some human wench." Master Jaken replys.

"But you are very wrong. He will not come this time. He dosn't want you any more." Naraku says.

Not for one moment do I believe a thing he is saying about Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome. They would never leave us, I know that. But then again why havn't they arived to take care of Naraku yet.

Before we can even move a dark cloud surrounds us. I cover my mouth and nose with my hands but I still breath the cloud in, I instantly start to coff.

After a few seconds I hear Master Jaken yelling my name, but I feel really really sleepy. I close my eyes only for a second but I end up falling unconshis.

**Naraku's POV**

I feel Sesshoumaru's and that wench's Kagome's aura's heading fast for this cave. I sent my miasma out to take the brat, The two headed beast and the ugle toad to my hideout.

I turn around and find Sesshoumaru and Kagome both standing in fighting positions, glaring at me. I smirk at them, there is no way that they will be able to find them now.

"What did you do with my ward and retainer, half breed?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"Wouldn't you just love to know, Lord Sesshoumaru." I reply.

I surround myself with miasma and take off before either one of them can attack me. Thry will never find them,.

_' Search all you want Sesshoumaru. You and that Miko might also get more then you barganed for.'_

**Kagome's POV**

I can not believe Naraku got away from us like that. Sesshoumaru and I walk into the cave, only to find my pack, bow and arrows, and his armour left there. Ah-Un, Jaken or Rin are no where to be seen.

I turn to Sesshoumaru, my hands are shaking because I am paniking so bad. Without even thinking I fling myself onto Sesshoumaru and embrace him in a hug.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, what are we going to do?" I say.

I start crying on his shoulder as I feel his arms wrap around my waist and hold me.

"Don't worry Kagome, We will find them." He says.

"But Sesshoumaru, we don't even know where the hell Naraku took them." I reply.

" I promise you Kagome that we will find them and bring them back." He says.

One of his hands come up to the middle of my back, he starts to rub his hand in circles on my back to try and calm me down. It's relaxing me but not calming me down.

"Do you really promise Sesshoumaru."

"I promise you."

I lift my head up off of his shoulder, my eyes meet his. I lean up and capture his lips in a soft kiss. He deepens it, asuring me in just that little kiss that everything is going to be ok.

But will it Be Ok.

**Hi Everyone, Naraku has taken Rin and Jaken captive and Kagome and Sesshoumaru are both worried. Is Kagome so worriedthat she will make a few wrong decisions that Sesshoumaru does not like. Is there love strong enough to fight through this or not? Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Rin's POV**

I slowly open my eyes up, I feel my arms above my head. I try to look around the room to see where I am but the room is to dark to see anything. The last thing I remember before now is that mist surrounding master Jaken and I, that's when everything went black and then I end up waking up here.

"Master Jaken, are you here?" I quietly ask.

I don't get a response but all at once I can hear footsteps walking in the black around me. I try to bring my arms around my but they are tied above my head and I can't move them.

I try to huddle my body closer together as much as I can. I look around rapidly. "Master Jaken if that is you, Rin thinks its not funny." I say .

Still no response, all at once a bight white light appears right in front of me. I find myself staring at a girl all white holding a mirror. I remember her from seeing her with Naraku.

"Who are you, why are you hear with Rin?" I ask with a shaky voice.

"Just be quiet and it will all be over soon." The girl in white says.

"What do you mean? Rin does no understand."

A white light comes out of the mirror towards me, I try to move but the chains holding my arms refuse me. All at once I feel very tired and sleepy. I start to close my eyes and I feel myself being sucked into some darkness where there are no dreams.

**Jaken's POV**

Unlike Rin I didn't faint when Naraku's Miasma surrounded us back in the cave. But when we were brought here to this castle the wind witch Kagura took Rin to another cell in the dungeon.

_'Lord Sesshoumaru is going to kill me if something bad happens to Rin. But I don't even know where I am, let alone Rin.'_

I start to hear someone talking outside of my cell, I run over to the cell bars and look out into the pitch black halls of the dungeon but I don't see anyone.

I almost step back but then, a few cells down a very bright light envelops it and lights the whole place up. I shield my eyes with my arm until the light dies down. I squint my eyes and watch as the heartless incarnation of Naraku's, Kanna walks out of the cell with her mirror.

_' Oh now, please don't tell me that she has taken Rin's soul into her mirror. Please no. Lord Sesshoumaru will surrly kill me now.'_

**Kagome's POV**

I wrap my arms tighter around Sesshoumaru neck as we fly in the air, luckily my pack, bow and arrows was left there along with Sesshoumarus armour. Naraku is going to pay dearly for taking Rin, I will make sure this time his ass is purified straight to hell where it belongs.

I look up at Sesshoumaru, his eyes have a bit of red in. I can tell that his beast is mad at Naraku for taking Rin and would like to come out and deal with the damn half breed, but I can that Sesshoumaru is using a lot of control to not let it out.

"Sesshoumaru?" I ask.

He looks down at me. "What is it, Kagome?" He says, but the tone of his voice is defiantly not the same.

" Where do you think Naraku could of taken them.?"

"Anywhere. I am trying to catch his scent but I am not finding it. He must be hiding it really well."

"But why in the world would he want Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un?"

"He wants to use them against us. To make sure we don't do anything to him that he doesn't want done."

All at once a lot of very familiar auras hits me. Its Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Inuyasha and Kikyou. I look up at Sesshoumaru.

"Can we please go to them. Maybe they have seen Naraku. Plus I would really like to see them."

"Hn."

I can tell he is not thrilled about stopping, but I have really been missing Shippo, Sango and Miroku. I can soon see them up ahead but it looks like they are all fighting.

Sesshoumaru lands right beside Sango and Miroku. Everyone except Inuyasha and Kikyou, give us a look of shock. Shippo instantly jumps off of Mirokus shoulders, I hold my arms open and he lands on my chest and I hug him to it.

"Mamama, I was so worried I was never going to see you again." He crys out.

"I know Shippo, I am so sorry for leaving you like that. I promise never to do it again." I say while I hold him close.

"Oh, Kagome." I hear Sango and Miroku say.

Before I know it both Sango and Miroku are hugging me. Luckily Miroku is not doing anything perverted, or else I think Sesshoumaru would kill him if he did with the mood he is in.

Soon they pull back and Shippo settles himself on my shoulder and gets comfortable. I got to remember to ask Sesshoumaru if he can travel with us.

"Oh, wench, so you finally decide to show up. What are you doing with Him." Inuyasha says.

"You are not my damn boss Inuyasha. I didn't come to see you or Kikyou. I came to see my friends." I reply while I place my hands on my hips.

"I don't give a rats ass, wench. "

"Sit!"

Inuyasha then meets his best friend, dirt. A crater is formed in his shape, I can hear Sango, Miroku and Shippo laughing behind me. I listen closely and even Sesshoumaru is chuckling.

I turn around and walk over to then. Sango looks at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Boy that never gets old, Kagome." She says.

"I know Sango. How have you guys been?" I ask.

"OK, its been really bad traveling with, it."

"I understand."

I move my gaze to Sesshoumaru. I really would like it if Sango and Miroku could travel with us.

"Sesshoumaru?" I ask.

"Yes, Kagome." He replies.

"I was wondering if maybe Sango and Miroku could travel with us. We could use their help in searching for Rin and Jaken."

"Hn."

"Is that a yes then?"

"Yes."

"THANK YOU."

I run over and throw myself onto him, hugging him. I am so happy that he is letting Sango and Miroku travel with us. I will finally be able to have my friends with me.

**Okay I know I never update 2 weeks in a row but this came to me and I had to type it up and I thought I might as well publish it. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Naraku's POV**

I walk thought out the halls of my dark castle, I have placed my castle in the one spot that Sesshoumaru and Kagome both would not think of looking. I walk down a long set of steps into the dark dungeon where I am holding Sesshoumaru's servant Jaken and the now soulless Rin. I wounder how the great Lord would take it if he knew the girl has no soul.

I walk to the far cell where the toad is, the insolent thing will not stop talking or screaming since I sent Kagura to touchier him. I step in front of his cell, Kagura turns her head with a sly smirk on her face.

"Hello Naraku." She says.

"Kagura, you may stop torching the insolent Toad." I reply.

"Of course."

Kagura takes one for look at the toad then steps out of his cell. She smirks at me and walks past me and back the way I came. The Toad may of felt Kagura's wrath but not mine.

I step into the cell, the little imp is laying on the floor in shock. Once he sees me he starts to cower back into one of the Connors.

"What do you want with me and Rin?" He asks.

"Shut up toad. I want Sesshoumaru to come, he will fall to his demise at me hands." I reply.

"You ignoring Half breed. Lord Sesshoumaru will never fall to the likes of you."

I send a technical from my body towards the little toad. "I would watch what you say toad."

"You do not scare me. Once Lord Sesshoumaru finds us he will take care of you."

"Thats your only delemia toad, this castle he can not find. No one can find."

A pure look of shock runs across the toads face, I use my technical and throw the toad into the corner, knocking him unconscious.

I step out of his cell, I walk a couple of steps then stop in front of the little girls cell. Her body is laying on the cot, she is still breathing and will live but he soul rests within Kanna's mirror.

"Just come to them Sesshoumaru and you and Kagome will face your deaths."

**Back With the Gang**

**Kagome's POV**

I hold onto Sesshoumaru for dear life as we fly through the air, Shippo is settled on my shoulder sleeping.. I look right behind us, Sango and Miroku are riding on Kirara and doing a good job at keeping up with Sesshoumaru's fast pace.

"Have you caught their scent's yet, love?" I ask.

"No." He replies.

I can tell that he has been on pins and nettles ever since Naraku took Rin and Jaken. In the pit of my stomach something is telling me something bad is happening to them, but I don't want to tell Sesshoumaru and get him ever more worried then what he already is.

I stay silent for the rest of the trip, every once and a while I feel his arms tighten around my waist. I hold onto his hariko under his armour, I look over his shoulder at Sango and Miroku, who both look like they are silently talking.

Finally after a few more agonising minutes of silence I can not stand it any more and break it.

"Sesshoumaru, what if we don't find them?" I ask.

He looks down at me, his eyes are filled with sadness, I know Rin is so much like a daughter to him. He will follow Naraku to the end of the earth and back to get Rin back to him.

"We will find them. I swear if its the last thing I do, we will find them." He says.

"Sesshoumaru, I didn't want to worry you, but something is telling me something is really not right." I say.

"Your not the only one, darling. But I swear we will find them."

"Maybe the 4 of us should split up, you and I go towards the North and Sango and Miroku go towards the East. We can cover more ground that way."

"You're right love. That would be a good idea."

Sesshoumaru slows down and Sango and Miroku come up beside us. Sesshoumaru looks down at me and I look over at Sango.

"Guys Sesshoumaru and I have decided that it would be best if the 4 of us split up into two groups. You and Miroku can head towards the East and Sesshoumaru, Shippo and I will head towards the North. That way we can cover more lands, Naraku's castle's gotta be around here somewhere."

"Thats a good idea Kagome. We can use Kirara to get you guys if we find the castle."

"Good idea Sango."

I then look behind Sango to Miroku. For once he has not groped her butt yet on this trip, but you never say never with Miroku. He smiles at me.

"Don't worry Kagome, we will find Rin. She will be back to you guys safe and sound soon." He says.

"Thanks Miroku." I reply.

"Well then, we should head off then."

"I guess so, Be careful."

"You two do the same."

"Bye."

"Bye."

With that Sesshoumaru and I take off towards the North and Sango and Miroku take off towards the East. Just after I have my friends back with me we have to split back up again.

**Back In Inuyasha's Forest**

**Inuyasha's POV**

I walk with Kikyou in the forest towards the village of Edo. I still can't believe that Sango, Shippo and Miroku left us to travel with Kagome and my bastard brother. But screw them, who needs them.

Kikyou decided to travel back to Edo to see Kaede, I remember hearing Kagome saying something about Sango and Miroku helping them search for Rin and Jaken.

For some reason, something is telling me that it is Naraku's doing that Rin and that stupid imp are missing. I know will make Sesshoumaru mad as hell.

We soon make into the village of Edo. We head straight for Kaede's hut, before we get there she comes walking out and turns straight towards us.

"Sister, Inuyasha. To what do I own the pleasure of this visit." She says.

" We have come for a little Rest Kaede." Kikyou says.

"Please use my hut while I am gone. I have to go tend to a few of the villagers have fallen ill."

" Thank you Kaede."

Kaede then goes on her way into the village while Kikyou and I head into her hut. I am tired from all those ' sit' commands Kagome did to me and from non stop traveling.

I go to my corner and lay down, Kikyou comes over and lays down beside me. I wrap a arm around her waist and pull her back against my chest. After a few moments both of us fall asleep.

**Hi everyone, Okay I really hope you liked this chapter. Inuyasha does want to get Naraku and is sad that Kagome didn't come back with him and Sango and Miroku left. But Kikyou is going to not be with him much any more. Please review. I want to try this time for 15 reviews. Please help me reach that.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	12. On Hold

Author's Note

Hi Everyone, I am sorry for this. But I am putting this story on hold until further notice. At the moment I just have way to many story's to do at once. There are a few I want to work on finishing and that's what I am going to do. Please stick with me while I work on these story's.

Your Friend

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Kagome's POV**

Sesshoumaru, Shippo and I have traveled far North, the sun is just beginning to set and I am getting hungry and I know Shippo is as well. I look up at Sesshoumaru and find him looking straight ahead.

"Sesshoumaru, do you think we could stop and set camp up." I ask.

"Hn." He says.

I can see he is going back to being cold, even to me. Though he does listen and descends towards a quiet part of the huge forest we are flying over. When we land Shippo jumps out of my arms and onto the ground.

"Mama, what do you want me to do?" He asks.

"Just stay here Shippo, I am going to go collect some firewood." I say.

"Okay."

I take my yellow pack off of my shoulders and set it on the ground. I keep hold of my bow and arrow and walk into the forest, I instantly start finding sticks big enough to make the fire. I have enough in my arms to make the fire easily but I keep walking further into the forest.

_' I can't believe that Sesshoumaru is acting so cold to me all of the sudden. I need to do something to get him out of that.'_

Without paying attention to where I am going I trip over a rout and fall forward and land on top of the firewood in my arms, which really really burt and it knocks the wind out of my chest.

I lay there for a second then I feel a weak demonic aura behind me. I jump up and turn around. I grab my bow and a arrow and point it at the weak bear demon standing in front of me.

"Give me the jewel shards." Hr roars.

It starts running towards me, I let my arrow fly right into its head and the dear youkai is suddenly purified right before me. I put my bow back on my shoulder and pick up my discarded firewood.

I decide to head right back to camp, after a few minutes of silence I arrive back at camp. I go over and pick a place for the fire and build it, I lean over to my pack and pull my matches out, light one and throw it into the wood and it instantly starts a fire.

Shippo comes over to me and that's when I notice that Sesshoumaru is missing.

_' The nerve of him to leave Shippo here all by himself.'_

"Shippo, where did Sesshoumaru go?" I ask.

"He went that way." Shippo points to his right. "He didn't tell me where he was going though." He says.

"Okay, Shippo. Would you like some ramen, I have a few packs left."

"Sure."

I wait till the fire is up, Shippo tells me their is a small stream near by so I take my small pan and walk only 5 minutes away from camp to a small running stream.

I kneel down at the bank of the stream and let the cool water flow into my pot, when the pot is full I stand up. Out of the corner of my left eye I thought I seen something move quickly but when I look that way there is nothing there.

I don't scenes any demonic aura's around so I blow it off as a bird flying. I turn around and withing 5 minutes I am back at camp and Shippo has my rack set up over the fire for the pot.

Still Sesshoumaru's not back yet and it's really starting to get on my nerves that he didn't even tell me where he was going. I get the two packets of ramen out of my pack and dump them into the pot, I set the pot a top the fire and wait for it to cook.

Shippo retrieves his coloring book and crayons out of my pack and starts to color. I reach in my bag and search in it for my book that I got and brought with me but forgot all about it.

Finally my hands go around the hard cover of my sought after book. I pull it out of my bag, I open the book up to the first page and take the bookmarker out.

The book I brought with me is called ' The Da Vinci Code ' its a book full of codes that you must decipher, a mystery in itself, Which is why I had my Mother buy it for me. I start to read the first chapter while Shippo and I wait for the ramen to cook.

After 15 minutes I place the book marker back into the book, I finished chapter 1 and 2 of the book already within 15 minutes. I place the book back into my pack and check the ramen.

The ramens done so I get two plastic bowls and chopsticks out of my pack. I pour equal ramen into each bowl and set the empty pot on the ground next to me. I had a bowl and chopsticks to Shippo, I take mine and we both start to eat.

**Some Where Within The Forest**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I know it was a bad idea to leave the kit all by himself at the camp site, but I can feel Kagome's aura and know that she is not far away. I felt the small presence of a demon near Kagome so I leave camp without saying a thing to the kit and head in the opposite direction of Kagome.

Once I am out of the kit's sight I head towards Kagome's location. I wait behind a tree and watch as she purifies a bear youkai all on her own. I am proud of her.

Before she can notice me I head back the way I came but I do not go back to camp. I walk off on my own, needing some time to think by myself.

I am mad as hell with myself for not finding Naraku already and getting Rin back. Every minute she is with the creation I can not protect her from him.

After a couple silent minutes of walking I find myself at the edge of a cliff that drops right down into a lake of water. I know there was no need to treat Kagome and the kit so cold these past couple hours, but that is how I have hid my emotions since I was a small child.

I stand there for a long time, thinking of ways to find Naraku. I have not heard a thing from the Monk or Demon Slayer, which is not surprising.

All at once I feel something bite my neck and I bring my hand up and slap it. When I bring my hand back around to my face there is the flee Myouga.

"What do you want Myouga?" I say.

He pops back to his original size and stairs up at me. "Hello, Lord Sesshoumaru, your blood is divine." He says.

"Get on with it flee before I toss you into the water."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Would I now."

I pull my hand back like I am going to throw the flee and he cowers. "Okay okay."

"Hn."

"I got word down wind that you warn Rin has been captured along with Jaekn."

"Yes, where did you hear that from."

"A old friend. World travels fast in a flee's world my lord."

"Hn."

"I also heard from someone else where Naraku's palace might be."

"Where is it flee?"

"In the Eastern Lands. It's right under the Eastern Wolf Prince's nose. It's right where Naraku thinks no one would find it."

"Hn, good job Myouga, I guess this is why Father kept you around."

"Anything for you of great and mighty Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Hn."

I toss the flee to the ground and start making my way back to camp. I now know Naraku's location, and we shall set out in the morning for it.

Once I return to camp I find Kagome and the kit sound asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag together. I set down beside them and lean back up against a tree, I close my eyes and let myself fall into a light sleep.

**Hi everyone, Okay this story is officially open once again. I worked really really hard on this chapter and I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Kagome's POV**

I jolt forward, beads of sweat running down my forehead. I pant trying to get my oxygen into my lungs, I close my eyes and open them back up again. I feel something at my side and I look down and find Shippo laying there.

I stand up, I walk over to Sesshoumaru who is sound asleep, setting up against a tree. I kneel down beside him and tap his shoulder. At first he doesn't move then I do it again and his eyes snap open and look up at me.

"What are you doing up, Kagome?" He asks.

"I had a nightmare." I say in such a low voice that if he wasn't a demon he would not of been able to hear it.

Tears start pouring down my face, the dream felt so real. Sesshoumaru pulls my down into his lap, his arms wrap around my waist. I lay my head on his chest, letting the tears pour out.

_* Flash back *_

_I wake up in a dark room, I feel a cold chill come over my body, I look down and find the reason why is I am naked laying on a bed. I try to move my arms, only finding them tied above my head to the headboard of the bed._

_I try to look around the room, but it is to dark for me to see a damn thing in this room._

_"Hahahahaha what do we have here."_

_I would of jumped in the air if it wasn't for my arms being tired to the headboard. I try to look around the room again in a panic, trying to find where that all to familiar voice is coming from._

_I hear something snap then the room is suddenly eliminated in candle lightly. My eyes widen to the size of saucers a who is standing at the foot of the bed, Naraku._

_" Why hello my dear dear Kagome." He says._

_I have some how lost my voice cause I don't say a word. He walks around to the side of the bed, he sets down and his hand comes onto my cheek and I try to move it away from him but he will not let me._

_"Now now Kagome. There is nothing to be worried about."_

_My breathing in creases as he stands up and starts to undress. I throw my head to the other side. Where the hell is Sesshoumaru at, all I can think is that Naraku's gonna rape me now._

_I feel Naraku climb into the bed, before I know it he is ontop of me naked. He turns my head to look up at him._

_"You will watch me, my little bitch." He says._

_Without warning he enters me ruffly and I bite my tongue to keep from screaming on pain. He continues ruffly for hours, finally I close my eyes as a cloud of smoke fills the room and everything goes black._

_* End Of Flashback *_

The nightmare felt so real and it scared the shit out of me. I don't ever want anything like that to happen, especially with that damn half breed.

"Shhhh." Sesshoumaru says.

He runs his hand over my hair, trying to get me to calm down. I know I am safe in his arms and nothing can happen to me but now there is a fear in me that Naraku will come and take me.

"I will never let the half breed ever lay his damn hands on you."

" Oh... Sesshoumaru."

I cling to his hariko for dear life, it makes me think of Rin and what he might be doing to my little girl. If he dares does anything to her I will make sure he suffers a fate worse then death then Sesshoumaru can bring him and back and torcher him even more.

"Sesshoumaru, what if he's doing that to Rin?" I ask, with a shaky voice.

"I promise you if he does he will suffer a slow agonising death." He says.

I lift my head off of his shoulder, I turn it around and look down at Shippo who's sleeping soundly in my sleeping bag. Not a care in the world while he sleeps, he should be able to enjoy his childhood, along with Rin. But they never will be able to with Naraku still alive.

"How do you think Sango and Miroku are coming along looking?" I ask.

"I don't know."

"You don't think Naraku would try anything with them."

"I wouldn't put it past the half breed to do something like that."

I yawn but I'm scarred to go back to bed for my night mare will be back.

"Get sleep love, I promise you I will no let anything happen."

"Okay."

I lay my head down on his shoulder and move into a more comfier position. I close my eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep.

**Naraku's POV**

I watch through Kanna's mirror as the Demon Slayer, Monk and Two tail fly through the air getting closer to my position. I sent out insects to find Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

The little toad has been torchered more times then I can count but he still will not shut up. The little girl just sits in her cell doing nothing all day, she just stairs at you wit her dull eyes.

"Kagura." I yell.

The door slides open and Kagura steps into the room, Kanna stands and leaves the room and shuts the door. Kagura comes over and kneels down in front of me.

"You called Naraku." She says.

"Yes.

I grab her hair, pulling her over to me. I capture her lips ruffly in a kiss, I feel her try to pull away but I hold her steady as I kiss her.

_' Soon I will have Kagome instead.'_

**Hi everyone, okay here is my next chapter. Its not as long as I thought it would be but I am getting really really busy right now and updates might be scares. Kagome's flashback is real enough to her because Naraku has placed it there without anyone knowing. Now will Sesshoumaru be able to save her from Naraku's wrath. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I hold Kagome all night to make sure none of her dreams or flashbacks tereise her. To my delight she remains sleeping the rest of the night peacefully. Shippo slept soundly even though Kagome's screaming through the night not far from us.

Once the sun rises Kagome starts to stire, she lifts her head up and her piercing brown eyes look into mine.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru." She says.

"Good morning, Kagome." I say.

"Lets get something to eat so that we can head out."

"Okay."

She stands up out of my lap and I stand up beside her. "Restart the fire while I go find you something." I say.

"Ok Sesshou."

I pay no mind to the name she just called and head off in the direction I can sense running water, meaning fresh fish, coming from. When I get to the stream I use my light whip to easly catch two fish for Kagome and Shippo.

I carry the fish and head back towards the camp where I left Kagome and Shippo.

**Kagome's POV**

I pick up some firewood that was collected last night and put it where the old fire was. I grab my matches out of my pack, light one and throw it into the fire and it fires up instantly.

I throw my matches back in a grab my hair brush and start brushing out my hair. Last night I was able to sleep peacefully in Sesshoumaru's arms.

I finish brushing my hair out and put it up into a high ponytail to keep it out of my face while we travel today. I hope we can find Naraku's castle soon so that we can get Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un back, hopefully unharmed.

Sesshoumaru comes walking into camp with two fish in hand, he hands the fishes to me and I take them and put them on a sticks and place them close to the fire for them to cook.

"Which way are we heading today." I say while I turn my head to look up at him.

"We are traveling to the Eastern Lands. I meant up with Myoga the other day and he heard that is where Naraku's castle is." He says.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to. "

"What are you two talking about?" We both hear a tired voice say.

I turn my head towards the sleeping Shippo curled up by the tree Sesshoumaru and I slept against last night. He looks up at us with sleepy eyes. I smile at him, I crawl over to him and pick him up and place him against my chest.

"It's okay Shippo, we are just talking about where we are going to travel to." I say in a soothing voice.

"Oh." He says as he brings his little paws up to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru got you a fish to eat Shippo. So when we are done eating we will pack up camp and head out."

"Okay Mama."

Shippo jumps out of my arms and plants himself firmly onto my shoulder, over the years he has only gotten a little bit bigger and heavier, pretty soon he will not be able to sit on my shoulder because he will be to big.

"Sesshoumaru, I wonder if Sango and Miroku are alright." I say.

"I am sure they are fine." He says.

The thought of something happening to Sango and Miroku scares the daylights out of me. Sango's like my sister and Miroku like my brother. If something bad happened to them when I wasn't around to help, I could never ever forgive myself for that.

"Mama it's gonna be alright." Shippo says while patting my head.

"I know." I say softy.

I stand up and walk over to the fire, I kneel down and check the fish to find them already cooked and ready to eat. I pick the one up and hand it to Shippo and I take the other one for myself.

We both start eating but something in the pitt of my stomach is telling me something is not right.

_' Please let everyone be alright.'_

**Hi everyone, Okay first off I am sorry that this chapter was so short but its all I could come up with. I don't know yet whats gonna happen in the next chapters I don't really have any ideas. If you please could tell me your ideas in your reviews and I might use them. Please review and tell me your ideas and what you thought of this chapter.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Some Where In The Eastern Lands**

**Sango's POV**

We heard some humans talking that Naraku has made his castle in the Eastern Lands so we headed to the East, not fully prepared for what happened next. As soon as we passed the border into the East we were attacked by all of Naraku's incarnations and there was simyosho so Miroku could not use his wind tunnel.

We were easily over powered faster then we thought we would be. We were knocked unconscious by Kagura and when we woke up we are both laying on the dirty ground of one of Naraku's dungeons cells.

We have been for a while, neither one of us finding a way to escape when one of Naraku's new incarnations is guarding the dungeon so we can not very well try to escape.

I turn my head and look beside me at Miroku. "Do you think Kagome and Sesshoumaru will find out about this." I ask.

He turns his head and looks at me. "Naraku wants them, he will send Kagura to inform them." He says.

He takes my hand trying to reasure me. All at once we hear footsteps nearing the cell but with it being so dark we can't make out the figure standing at the door.

The dark figure opens the door and starts towards us, Finally we are able to make out who the figure is and we both gasp.

"Rin" We say together.

But the little girl does not seem herself, her eyes are drained of all life and she stands like she is under the control of Naraku.

"Rin its me Sango, don't you know who I am." I say.

"Who are you?" She asks.

All at once Naraku appears behind her and I glare up at him. "What have you done to her you sick bastard." I say.

"Oh now watch your tounge girl." He says.

"Shut the hell up and tell me what you have done to Rin."

I jump up so I am almost eye to eye with him with Rin between us. He glares at me and reaches out with a hand and clamps it around my neck but I don't back down.

"I took her soul and I will take yours to if you keep behaving this way."

"I'm not scarred of you if you think you can intimidate me."

He squeezes my throat and I can feel myself losing my wind but I don't let him see it. I look over his shoulder and see Kanna walking into the room holding her mirror, Naraku holds my head still and I see one of his tenicals shoot out to hold Miroku still.

"You will serve me demon slayer." He says.

"I would rather burn in hell then serve you." I say and I spit at him though it doesn't affect him.

He turns my head towards Kanna's mirror and I feel my soul slipping away and then everything goes dark.

**With Kagome And Sesshoumaru**

**Kagome's POV**

After a night of rest and relaxation, though not much on my part we are up and packing up camp so we can set out again and hopefully make it into the Eastern Lands today.

All at once I feel Kagura's aura heading towards us along with a very weak one that is familiar but I can't place where. I turn my head towards Sesshoumaru and find him standing with his hand on Tokijin.

"Sesshoumaru, you feel Kagura's aura heading this way." I say.

"Hn."

I throw my last thing into my pack and grab my bow and arrows, Shippo jumps up onto my shoulder and I step over beside Sesshoumaru and grab a arrow and place it in my bow and have it ready.

Kagura appears in the air on her feather, she comes closer to the ground and all at once we both spot her holding a unconscious Jaken.

"Where the hell is Rin and Ah-un Kagura?" I yell.

She drops Jaken and he falls to the ground and lands with a loud thud but neither Sesshoumaru or I move to go to him.

"Be lucky that Naraku let the stupid toad go." She says.

"Where are they Kagura." Sesshoumaru says, ice lacing his voice.

"As you must of figured out Naraku's castle is in the Eastern Lands, he is closer to the Wolf prince's den. Oh and we just don't have the girl now either, we have your friends as well."

_' Sango and Miroku.'_

"What the hell does Naraku want Kagura?" I yell, anger enveloping my voice.

"He wants you and the jewel shards you posses."

"Over my dead body."

"It might end that way."

I realise my arrow at her but she dodges it easily, she then flys away and I seen Siamyosho in her place. I grab another arrow and firer it at them and they are gone.

I walk over to Jaken and kneel down beside him, I place a hand on his shoulder and shake him trying to get him to wake up and hopefully tell us some stuff.

"Come on Jaken wake up." I say.

Just as I move my hand away he is hit in the head with a rock, I look up and find it from Sesshoumaru but it works because Jaken now starts to stir awake. He opens his eyes and looks up at me with shock then he looks to my left and finds Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." He yells

He jumps up and runs over and kneels down in front of him and starts to kiss his boots and I have to place a hand over my mouth the keep from laughing out loud and how stupid the toad looks.

"Jaken, where were you being held up at." Sesshoumaru says.

Jaken stands up and looks up at him. "When Naraku took us I didn't see where but he put Rin and I in separate rooms. I do know that he took Rin's soul and she is now under his service. Before the wind witch knocked me out I seen the Monk and Demon Slayer along with the two tail being brought into the dungeons."

"Do you know where Rin's soul is?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"In Kanna's mirror my lord."

"Do you think Naraku would do the same with Sango and Miroku?"

"I would not put it past the vile hanyou to do it."

"What's his intention with Rin?"

"I don't know my lord."

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru steps behind me, he wraps a arm around my waist as his demonic cloud forms underneath his feet, Jaken realises what's happening and jumps up onto the cloud just before Sesshoumaru takes to the sky, heading towards the east.

**Naraku's Castle**

**Naraku's POV**

After taking the Demon Slayer and Monks soul I take Kanna out of the room and lock Rin in the cell with them. I left Kanna be and headed up the steps and into my castle. I sent Kagura out to deliver the little toad to Sesshoumaru and Kagome, along with my message.

I head up to my room where I know Kagura is waiting for me to report what happened. Once I make it there I find her laying on my bed with her kimono wide open, exposing herself to me.

I growl and head over to her, I crawl on top of her and capture her lips and start making out with her.

**Inuyasha's Forest **

**Inuyasha's POV**

Kikyou and I have decided to leave Edo in search of Naraku. We heard roamers that he is in the Eastern Lands and that's where Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Kagome are headed because he captured Rin.

"Inuyasha are you sure you want to do this?" Kikyou asks me.

"I am sure Kikyou, the gang will need our help against Naraku." I say.

"I know you and your brother don't get along so why do you want to go?"

"I may not get along with Sesshoumaru but Kagome, Sango and Miroku are still my friends and I promised Kagome I would protect her, even now when she is with Sesshoumaru."

"Okay Inuyasha."

We continue our walk towards the east, finally I decide we will be able to get there faster if Kikyou rides on my back and I run. I step in front of Kikyou and kneel down.

"Get on, its faster if I run." I say.

"Okay."

Kikyou mounts my back and wraps her arms around my neck and I take off running at full speed for the Eastern Lands. As much as I don't want to I need to tell the wolf mutt so I head in the direction of his den.

**Hi everyone, okay everyone I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Near The Eastern Lands**

**Kagome's POV**

We are very close to the Eastern Lands and I feel Inuyasha and Kikyou's aura's trailing behind us so Sesshoumaru speeds up to avoid a conformation with them because we need to get to Sango,Miroku and Rin before its to late.

"Sesshoumaru what good would it do for Naraku to be doing this?" I ask.

"He wants us and he knows if he captured them we will come after him." He says in a surprisingly even voice.

My hands goes to the bottle of jewel shards around my neck knowing that this is what he wants along with Kouga's shards so that he can finish the jewel and use it for purposes it was not meant for.

"What if he has done something even more horrible then taking their souls." I shiver at the thought of walking into his castle and finding their dead body's.

"I don't think he has done that but taking their souls is enough. With their souls gone he can use them to his advantage."

"What do you mean?"

"He can tell them to attack us knowing we would never harm them meaning they can hurt us and we can do nothing about it."

"What if I can send a arrow through Kanna's mirror, it will break and release their souls into their body's."

"Naraku is not going to let her come into the battle knowing what we might do to get their souls back."

" But what about Rin? She is no use to him when she can not fight against us."

"That is what I am not sure of."

I turn around to look up at him, he looks down at me with his ice mask in place but through his golden eyes I can see all of his worries clear as day which makes me give him a sad smile.

"It's going to be ok Sesshoumaru." I say in a soft voice as my hand travels up his chest to his cheek.

"I am not worried." He says in a stern voice and he moves his eyes away from mine to look ahead of us.

"You may be able to foul some people Sesshoumaru but you can not do it to me. I know you are worried about Rin."

He does not look at me so I place my other hand there and force his head down and he finally looks at me. His mask drops and the pain he is filling right now appears on his face.

"Sesshoumaru its okay, we will get Rin back safe and sound." I say in a soothing voice.

He pulls me against his chest and my hands drop to his waist and his face is against my neck nuzzling it. I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him and let him release his bent up frustration.

After a few moments he lifts his head and looks into my eyes. "Thank you." He says.

"It's no problem Sesshoumaru." I say sweetly while leaning up and capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

He pulls back after a little bit and gives me a tiny smile. I lay my head against his chest as we fly though the air. I can feel Naraku's aura getting stronger and stronger along with the Shikon Jewel shards he posses.

_' Don't worry guys we will get there.' I thought._

**Naraku's Castle**

**Naraku's POV**

I watch through Kanna's mirror as Sesshoumaru and Kagome fly towards my castle with that stupid toad with them. Not far behind them is Inuyasha and Kikyou are running and not far to the other side the mangy wolf Kouga is coming with his pack.

"Okay Kanna." I say while I turn my attention away from her mirror.

She turn around and walks out of my room leaving me to think. I stand up and walk over to my small window and look out with a smirk placed on my face.

"So you think you will get your friends back, we will just see." I say with a laugh.

I turn around and walk across my room to the door, slide it open and walk out and head through my castle towards the dungeons.

**Within The Eastern Lands**

**Kouga's POV**

I just got word from a villager that Naraku's castle has been spotted within the Eastern Lands some where and that he has captured Sesshoumaru's human girl Rin and the demon slayer Sango and Monk Miroku.

I am running with Ginta and Hiten towards the location the villager told us. I can feel Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikyou's aura's all of them not far from me and faintly I can feel that damn half breeds aura.

How the hell did I not scence his aura sooner but its so faint, I am after all patrolling these lands, I should of known when he placed his castle here and of taken him down.

"Kouga please slow down!" I hear Ginta and Hiten saying behind me.

"If you can't keep up to bad." I yell.

I take off leaving them in the dust, they know where I am headed and they will catch up to me sooner or later in the day. Once I meet up to the others they will catch up.

After another half hour of running I am catching up to the mutt Inuyasha and his clay pot and I can feel Sesshoumaru and Kagome just a little ways ahead of us.

I see the mutt and speed up so I am running beside him. I smile as he growls. "Hey mutt what are you doing in my lands." I say.

"Hey wolf, Naraku if your weak little Wolfy nose can't catch his scent." He says in a gruff as the dead clay pot looks at me from her place on his back.

"You know Sesshoumaru and Kagome are not far ahead?"

"Ya I do wolf, now leave me the hell alone before I kill you."

"Can't do anything with her on your back mutt, sorry but I am not waisting my time with you. I am going to see my woman see ya."

I don't wait for a answer from him as I take off ahead of him. I look to the sky where I see Sesshoumaru and Kagome flying and I trying to think of a way to get their attention.

**HI everyone, I am so sorry for not updating in forever, my life was very hectic, meaning I had little time to write at all. I worked hard and got a few story's wrote. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and if there are any mistakes please tell me because I am looking for betas at the momeant.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Kagome's POV**

I feel Kouga, Ginta and Hakku's aura's following right under us and I smirk cause I know Kouga's going to try and get our attention sooner or later. I look up at Sesshoumaru as he looks at me.

"Can you feel Kouga and the others following us?" I ask.

"Yes, the mutt is going to try and stop us but I have not intentions of stopping anytime soon." He says.

"Good."

I lay my head down on his armour as I hear Kouga starting to yell and I can't help but smirk once again at how stupid he is for doing in. We continue on our way and I gasp when I feel a very powerful barrier up ahead.

"Sesshoumaru slow down, I can feel Naraku's barrier up ahead." I say calmly.

"Okay." He says.

He slows down and I spot the barrier up ahead and we stop just at the barrier and I look down and see Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kouga, Ginta and Hakku are standing down there.

Sesshoumaru starts to lower us towards them and soon we are standing in front of the,. I look beside us and see Jaken sound asleep on the ground and I roll my eyes, I turn my head back around and face the others.

"Inuyasha do you think you can help me break this barrier with the red tessiga." I ask him.

He stays quiet for a few seconds before placing his hand on Tessiga's hilt and smirking at me.

"Let's get this thing down and kill that son of a bitch." He says.

"Okay." I say with a smile.

Sesshoumaru steps back as Inuyasha steps us beside me and unsheathes Tessiga and whiles it and it turns red. I turn around towards the barrier, I pull my bow and arrow off my shoulder, I get my arrow ready and aim it.

I concentrate all of my miko powers into the arrow and at the same time I release my arrow Inuyasha releases the wind scare and our combined attack breaks the barrier.

There in front of us stands Naraku's castle, Sesshoumaru comes up beside me and we all then start walking towards the castle with our weapons ready.

I place a barrier around everyone to protect us from any surprise attacks, I concentrate on trying to find Shippo's aura from withing the castle. I can feel it faintly but the only way we are going to get anyone is to go into the castle and find them.

"Sesshoumaru if we want to get everyone out we will have to go into the castle and find them." I say but then I gasp.

Walking out of the castle comes Sango but something about her is different. I then see that her eyes are solid black and what I hoped wouldn't happen did, Naraku has had Kanna take her soul and probably the others souls to, I hold back my anger but I sweat that son of a bitch will die by my hand today.

"You have come here to die." Sango says in a voice that is not hers.

"No Sango, we are here to get you, Miroku, Shippo and Rin away from that son of a bitch who is controlling you."

"I don't know who you are but master Naraku has ordered me to kill you."

I listen closely as she talks and I recognise the voice as Kagura's. "Kagura I know you are the one controlling Sango, release her along with the others and we promise your death will be quick." I say in a strong voice.

"Hahahahaha!" Kagura appears from the shadows of the castle with a smirk on her face. "You really think I would hand them over so easy, you must of hit your head I am afraid." She says.

"Kagura you do not scare me one little bit and do not think that for one second that not one of us are scarred to kill you."

"If you are not scared then I dare one of you to take me on this instant."

I look at the others and I see both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's hands on the hilts of their swords, I know both would like to attack her along with everyone else but something is telling me that I need to fight her myself.

I turn my head towards Kagura and take two steps forward and step out of my own barrier but keep everyone else inside it.

"You want someone to fight you, I accept the challenge so prepare to meet your fait." I say as a smirk comes onto my face.

She pulls her fan out of her kimono and Sango moves back to her side as Kagura steps towards me and opens her fan. I stand my ground as she sends a attack at me but I place a barrier around me as I focus my miko powers into my hands.

I know my miko powers will not hurt Sango but I know it will know her out cold, now Kagura's different, when my powers hit her they will not knock her out, only drain her powers some.

I let my barrier down and send separate attacks at them and watch , Sango drops to the ground unconscious while Kagura is thrown backwards into the side of the castle.

I let the barrrier down around the others and everyone comes up to my side, I feel for Naraku's aura and don't feel it close.

"Sesshoumaru go get Sango for me." I say.

"Hn."

She shoots forwards and has Sango back beside me in half a minute. "Here I will watch her." Ginta says, coming up beside Sesshoumaru.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru says then hands Sango into Ginta's waiting arms.

Ginta moves back to the back of the group to tend to Sango. I watch Kagura stand up and start to walk towards us with a scowl on her face, I can't help smirking at her knowing she would like to rip my head off right now. I see the limp in her step and my smirk grows wider.

"What's wrong Kagura? Can't take one little attack from me? If you think that was the best I got you are highly wrong." I say with Sarcasm lacing my voice.

"You little weakling attacking didn't bother me bitch." She says.

She opens her fan to send a attack at me but Sesshoumaru unsheathes Tokijin and sends a attack at her which sends her through the castle.

I see Naraku's miasma starting to seep out of the castle then his aura hits me all at once. I quickly start looking around the courtyard for him but I freeze when his wicked laugh fills my ears.

"Come out Naraku and face us." Sesshoumaru says in a ice cold voice.

"Hahahaha, what a pleasure to see you here Lord Sesshoumaru." Naraku's voice floods in.

I look right into the castle and see Naraku taking his dear little time walking towards us, I scowls and think of our battle, if only one of us could sneak into the castle to get the others without being seen.

"I see you have all come to face your doom! How fitting it is!" He says with a smirk on your lips.

All at once Hakudoshi appears along with Kohaku and many other demons. I look around frantically. "Sesshoumaru I can take care of the demons." I say.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Positive."

"Okay."

With that I notice a arrow in my bow and fire it, _' Let the battle begin Naraku, today is the day you die!'_

**Hello everyone! Okay I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review and tell me what you think! Merry Christmas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The many demons come after me but I continue to fire arrows at them, killing dozens at once. If I would have the Tessiga I could take care of a hundred at one time but I do not. I place a barrier around myself and try to collect my spiritual energy while continuing to fire my arrows. I remeber Kaede teaching me one time about a attack that I could use but it will drain my powers, but I am willing to risk it.

I place my bow on my shoulder and place my hands together while closing my eyes. I concentrate all of my miko powers into my hands. Once a ball of energy is collected I open my eyes and throw the ball towards the demons, with so much spirictual energy all the demons are destroyed at once.

I turn around towards the battle at hand and see Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha attacking Naraku at the same time trying to weaken him. Kikyou is firing arrows at Hakudoshi. I turn my head to the side and see Kagura walking towards me with a smirk on her face. The bitch should of learned from last time.

I grab my bow and a arrow and aim it at her. I put some of my spiritual powers into the arrow and fire it, Kagura has no time this time to dodge the arrow from being so weak and the arrow flys right into the place her heart would be and makes her fall to the ground.

I smirk ar her fallen form before turning towards the larger battle. I grab another arrow from my case, place it in my bow and aim it for Naraku before letting my spiritual powers fill the bow. I then let the arrow fly straight towards Naraku.

He was to distracted by Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's attacks that he didn't notice my arrow flying straight towards him until its to late, the arrow flys right into his chest and he flys backwards and lands on his back.

I take this opertunity to take off running towards the opening in the castle, I keep my small barrier around me as I run through the castle. I pick Shippo'a aura up and head for it,I am hopping that Miroku and Rin are with him as well. I follow his arua through a dark hall till I come to some stairs that lead down into a endlass pit of darkness.

I hold my hand out in front of me, I let my powers flow into it and my hand starts to glow pink and it envelops the top of the stairs and I start walking down the steps slowly. The steps almost seem endless but after a little while I see the end of the steps coming up and I pick up my pace and am at the bottom of the steps standing in a few seconds.

I ,pve ,y jead sp tjat O cam see, all around me I see dungeon cells, I start walking towards the cells. I stop when I hear breathing and start walking towards it but stop when I see Kanna standing in front of a cell looking at me.

I make sure to avoid her eyes but I sneak a peak into the cell and I see Shippo, Rin and Miroku all laying in the cell. I see the white in their eyes meaning Kanna has their souls along with Sango's souls in her mirror. I let more spiritual powers seep into my hands and aim it at Kanna's mirror. I gather a ball and let it fly at her mirror and it shatters and souls fly out of it.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I watch as three souls fly into the cell and many more fly out of the dungeon. I take another arrow from my case and aim it right at Kanna's heart prepaired to end her life. She stands there with her lifeless eyes stairing at me, those eyes now not dangerous without her mirror of souls. I pull the string on my bow back and let my arrow fly, it flys right into her chest and she flys backwards and by the time she hits the wall she is dead.

I walk over to the the ceel door, I grab the keys hanging right beside the door, I put a few keys in the lock and none of them work until finaly I try and fifth key and it works and I pull the cell door open. I walk into the cell and kneel down in front of them all. I place my han on Miroku and try to shake him awake and it soon works for he starts to open his eyes up. He looks at me with wide eyes.

"Kagome, how are you here? What happend?" Miroku asks.

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kouga, Hiten, Ginta and I found our way here. It's good we did to get you all." I say in a sweet voice.

I turn my attention down to Rin and Shippo and try to get them awake. It does not take long before the both of them are wide awake and hugging me. I hold them against me never wanting to let them go. Miroku stands up and I remove Rin and Shippo from me before standing up with Miroku with Rin and Shippo at my side. I look at Miroku.

"Where's Sango?" Miroku asks with a serious look in his eyes.

"She's with Ginta, I got her out of the battle unharmed luckly. Everyone else is out there fighting them." I say.

"Let's go help them."

"Miroku are you sure that you can fight after what happend?"

"Yes I am, we need to get rid of them once and for all."

"Okay fine, lets get out of here."

We all walk out of the cell, Miroku walks over to a small table that I hadn't noticed sooner, he picks up his staff before heading out the wat I came. We follow behind him and head up the stairs and are soon in the castle. I put up a small barrier around the four of us as we make out way through the castle heading for the battle grounds. Once I can see the battle, Shippo jumps up onto my shoulder and I scoup Rin up into my arms and break into a full on Run with Miroku at my side.

I quickly think and place a barrier around us as we run and I feel a few attcks hit us through the barrier. We make it across the battle field in no time and wer run past everyone to Ginta who is holding a knocked out Sango. Miroku kneels down by him and Ginta hands Sango over without a word. I set Rin down on her own two feet and see her starting to look around for Sesshoumaru. I look at Ginta.

"Ginta please stay here and watch Rin and Shippo for me. Miroku is in no condition to battle so please keep a eye on him for me." I say in a stern voice.

Ginta smiles up at me and salutes me." Will do Kagome, you can count on me." He says.

"I know I can Ginta."

I pick Shippo up off my shoulder and set him down beside Rin, I turn around and start walking towards everyone. I keep a barrier around the others, I grab my bow off my shoulder along with a arrow. I aim my bow right at Naraku who looks to be getting beat by Sesshoumaru pretty badly right now. I wait for a second while I let my energy fill the arrow before realising it. I watch as it flys right past Sesshoumarus head and right into Naraku's abdoming and my spiritual energy flys into his body.

He screams as he then flys into pieces and I see his half of the jewel shard fly off to the right and I take off running towards it. I feel something coming towards me, I grab a arrow and turn around and shoot it and it flys into and kills the demon following me. I continue running and soon come to a stop close to the castle. I kneel down and pick up the black half of the jewel shard, it glows and turns to its purple color.

I place my bow on my shoulder and use my free hand to grab the bottle around my neck that has my almost half of the jewel. I grab them out of the bottle and hold them both in the same hand and they glow and then come together and all of the shards but it looks like three are there. I smile before placing the jewel back into my bottle and grab my bow and a arrow.

I turn around and see Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha holding their swords out geting ready to deliver the final attacks to Naraku. I aim my arrow and as soon as their attacks leave their swords I release my arrow and all three of our attacks hit Naraku as the same time. As soon as they all hit I feel it that this has been the final battle with Naraku for this time he is dead. I close my eyes and breath and pray that this is all over with.

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not updating in so long but my life has been hecitc and I hope that you can forgive me! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

We all stand frozen waiting to see if the three attacks combined finally has gotten rid of Naraku, hopefully it has and we will finally be rid of the evil half demon for ever and can finally live our lives peacefully without always having to look over our shoulder for him or constantly fighting these never ending battles to try and kill him but always come up short.

I feel my chest starting to tighten as the dust that was sturred up from the attacks start to disapate and I realise that I have been holding my breath for far to long and that my lungs need air. I slowly take in a breath of air into my starving lungs, I let my miko powers lose to try and find Naraku's aura but I find nothing. I watch as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha run to where Naraku was and minutes later then are standing in front of me with proud smirks on their faces.

"We have finally did it!" They say at the same time.

"That damn Naraku is finally dead Kagome, we did it!" Inuyasha says.

Within seconds reality sinks in, Naraku is dead, we are free finally. A wide smile appears on my face, I look up into the eyes of my beloved Sesshoumaru. Without a second thought to the people around us I jump foward and wrap my arms around his neck and capture his lips in a very passonet kiss.

For a second he is stunded but then he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me back. The day I thought would never come has finally arrived, we are finally free!

Hello everyone! I am so that its been so long since I updated but I have been without internet for a few months and finally just got it put into my new house! Please review and tell me what you think!

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	22. Authors Note

Help

Hi everyone!

I am sorry for not updating for a while, I know I said I would update all the time but life has gotten busy but thats not why I am writting this. I have lost my ideas for my storys so I need ur help to give me ideas. I would very much appriciate it if you all would take some time to give me some ideas for the storys so I can write new chapters. Leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM. Thanks in adviance to anyone who does it!

Your Author

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


End file.
